


Krismas Morning

by birdsareblooming



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsareblooming/pseuds/birdsareblooming
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Kris (Deltarune)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Krismas Morning

Kris awoke to being shaken by the shoulders. They sat up and waved their arms in defense, squishing their brother’s cushion-y face. 

Asriel giggled and held Kris’s arms still. They breathed heavily, looking at their brother.

“Why?”

Asriel grinned. “It’s Christmas Morning Kris!” Asriel let go of Kris’s arms, and ran over to his side of the room, rummaging through his drawers. 

“Didn’t I tell you not to wake me up unless it’s for school?” Kris said, in a raspy voice. 

“I was gonna wait for you to wake up, but it’s already 6:30 so I thought I’d wake you up.”

“It’s...6:30?”

“Yup!”

“You’re kidding me.” Kris slipped out from under the sheets, hanging their covered feet over the floor. “Why?” 

Asriel threw on the Santa hat, way too big for his own head. “It’s your first christmas with us silly! I always wanted to celebrate it with a sibling!!!” 

Asriel grabbed Kris’s hand, pulling them along as Kris quickly grabbed their red headband from the bedside table.

Under the large tree, covered in lights, lay stacks of new christmas presents. Asriel yelped and scampered over to the pile, leaving Kris standing still.

“Come on Kris!” Asriel pointed to the stack that supposedly belonged to Kris. “Santa brought some stuff for you too!” 

“Santa doesn’t exist.” Kris whispered in their hoarse voice, just loud enough for Asriel to hear and stop. 

“Don’t be silly, of course he does!” Asriel picked up a small package and showed it to Kris. “He’s brought me presents every year, and look!” Asriel pointed to the empty plate on the floor with only crumbs left, “Someone ate all those cookies!” 

Kris walked over, staring at Asriel. “Santa’s never brought me a present before.” 

Asriel looked at their sibling sadly, than pointed to the pile behind him. “Now he has!”

The hair hung over their face, but you could tell they were staring at their stack. They wanted to say that this was the first year they had parents, and also the first year they got presents from ‘Santa’. They wanted to ask Asriel how Santa could have possibly forgotten them in their previous foster homes. But instead, Kris simply smiled.

“You’re right.” Kris said in a throaty tone. “I guess he just missed me.” Kris sat down, and joined Asriel in tearing at the wrapping paper. 


End file.
